


Dragon Discoveries

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Tim Drake, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Jason has noticed some things about Tim.





	Dragon Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, another dragon Tim story. Sue me.

Jason had started noticing things about his boyfriend, little things, but things nonetheless. The way Tim seemed to hoard bags of coffee even though he always used k-cups. The piles and piles of blankets and pillows that always seemed to find their way onto the bed no matter how many times Jason put them away. The way his clothing always seemed to vanish whenever Tim came over. They were such minor things that Jason wrote them off at first, but now…

Jason stared blankly into Tim’s bedroom, wondering if he should just turn around and walk back out. He had come over to surprise Tim, but, instead of finding Tim doing normal things like playing video games or jacking off, he found a vibrantly blue lizard the size of a corgi curled up in Tim’s bed, fast asleep and surrounded by what could best be described as a nest of pillows, blankets, Jason’s clothing, and bags of coffee. The lizard had smoke curling up from its nostrils as it snored softly and Jason nearly choked on his own saliva as he put two and two together to get ‘oh holy fuck, Tim is a tiny blue dragon’. The tiny noise he made was apparently enough to wake his tiny lizard boyfriend (_what the fuck what the fuck what the fuuuuuucccccckkkkkk????_), as Tim lifted his scaly blue head and sleepily blinked at Jason. Jason stared back at Tim, then, after several seconds of uncomfortable silence, squeaked, “I’m just gonna…”

He turned to leave, but was stopped by the sound of wings and a dragon landing in front of him. Jason froze, realizing with a jolt that Tim was still asleep, and Tim stepped forward, bumping his face against Jason’s shins. Jason backed up and Tim backed him up until Jason hit the mattress and fell over backwards. Then Tim hopped up onto his chest and curled up, happily murmuring, “Treasure.”

Jason laid still for several long moments, until he was sure Tim was fully asleep again, then carefully scooped Tim up into his arms. Tim squirmed and whined in his sleep, legs flailing like he was trying to claw his way back to Jason, and Jason scooted to sit against the headboard, setting Tim in his lap. Tim shifted around a little, but accepted his new location, sticking his snout under Jason’s shirt with a contented noise. Shrugging out of his jacket, Jason carefully draped it over his boyfriend, earning another happy noise. Then Tim rolled onto his back like a puppy seeking a belly rub. Jason hesitated, wondering if it was trap, but the sight of Tim’s underbelly was too tempting and Jason gently rubbed his fingers over it, marveling at how soft the warm skin was. Tim purred and Jason continued rubbing his belly, a smirk playing at his lips at how adorable Tim was. After a while, Jason noticed Tim’s eyes fluttering open and leaned down to kiss Tim’s nose.

“You’ve got some explaining to do, little dragon.”


End file.
